Everest's Christmas Carol/Part 1: Christmas Eve
This is the start of the story: Everest's Christmas Carol. Intro: Christmas in the Magical World Everest: (narrates) It was Christmas Eve, and all of the Magical World was getting ready for Christmas. (The screen moves into the book) (It's daytime in the snowy Magical World) (See That's What I Love About Christmas) (The Pups, Ryder, and Katie, who's holding Cali, enter the Miracleville square) (Skye sees Sunshine Giggles) Skye: Sunny! (She runs over) Sunshine Giggles: Skye! I'm so glad you all made it to the Magical celebration! Skye: Me too! (Ariel floats over to Lilac and Rocky) Ariel: If it isn't Lilac and Rocky. Lilac: Ariel! Rocky: It's so great to see you again! Wait, how did you get here? Ariel: ...... I don't know. But I just love being in winter! I made snowmen, played in snowball fights, and went skating with Amy and Amy! Lilac: Amy Rose and Amy Darling. Ariel: Yeah, and they both have identical names. (Rubble and Penelope realize something) Penelope: Look. We're under mistletoe. Rubble: We are? (Penelope touches his nose with her nose) Penelope: When you're under the mistletoe, you have to kiss someone. (Nearby, Milli, Geo, and Bot are making a snowman) (They made the 3 snowballs, placed the branches on, and put a hat, a scarf, and buttons on it) Bot: Now we have to place the rocks on. (Tulip Petals flies over) Tulip: Can I help? Milli: Sure, Tulip. (Tulip flies the pebbles up and places them on the snowman, giving him eyes and a mouth) Geo: I got the carrot! (He throws the carrot and it lands in the middle of the snowman's face) Milli: Perfect throw, Geo. Geo: Thanks. (Nearby, Marshall tumbles over and bumps into the snowman) (The head falls on top of his head) Marshall: Not again.... Bot: Marshall, are you okay? Marshall: Yeah, I'm good. Sad Everest Zuma: Dudes, this is going to be one 'gweat' 'Chwistmas'! Katie: I'm so excited! Are you excited, Cali? Cali: *meow* Everest: *sad sigh* Christmas, Schmistmas.... Ryder: Are you okay, Everest? You're not your happy self. Everest: Christmas is just another day to have fun.... Zuma: Lighten up, Dudette. Everest: *sarcastically* Ha-ha, very funny. Zuma: What? They aren't lighting the lights until the party tonight. I wasn't making a joke! Everest: Yeah, right. *sigh* (She walks off) Zuma: What's with 'Evewest'? "Maybe One Less Fox on Christmas" (He sees Knuckles nearby) (He walks over) Hey, dude. Knuckles: Oh, hey.... dude. Zuma: I heard that Amy 'Wose' is here too. Aren't Sonic and Tails here too? Knuckles: Well... (Giselle walks over) Giselle: Let me tell them. Zuma: Tell what? Giselle: They are here, but Tails has recently experienced some injuries to his head and leg after an accident. He also feels very sick. But it doesn't stop him from feeling the Joy of Christmas. (Everest notices this and starts to listen) Zuma: Where is he? Giselle: He's resting at the hospital, and Sonic is staying by his side. I heard that Tails wants to come to the party tonight. Well, I maybe a nurse, but I'm not a miracle-worker. Zuma: What do you mean? Giselle: Well.... Knuckles, please help with the tree. Knuckles: What? Giselle: Please. The pegasi need someone to hold the popcorn tinsel so it doesn't tangle. Knuckles: Okay. (He walks off) Zuma: What is it, Giselle? Giselle: I didn't want him to hear that.... there maybe one less fox on Christmas. Zuma: What!? (Everest quietly gasps) Tell me there's a way to save him! He's done so much. He fixed the equipment when a 'viwus' affected the Tech 'Awea'; He helped stopped that evil Esmerelda; and he's like a little 'bwother' to Sonic and a big 'bwother' to 'Apwil'. Giselle: There is one way: a Miracle Wish. Zuma: Can the PAWs of Unity do that? Giselle: No, it's a magical light that grants a wish that needs a miracle. It only appears on the night before Chrsitmas somewhere in the Magical World. But no one has found one of those.... ever.... Zuma: I won't tell anyone about this. Giselle: Thank you. I hope that he does survive. I don't want him to be lost... several creatures have been taken by sickness and I don't want Tails to be one of them. (Tears fill Everest's eyes when she hears that) (She walks off with her head hanging...) {To Be Continued} {click here for next part} Category:Fanon Category:Parts Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Christmas Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers